


Baby Shark Doo Doo Doo Doo

by mrsalexanders



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Baby Peter, Baby shark, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Timeline What Timeline, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsalexanders/pseuds/mrsalexanders
Summary: Peter passes the time waiting for his daddy to come back. He has a little bit of trouble. But they get there in the end.





	Baby Shark Doo Doo Doo Doo

Peter sat on the floor with his daddy as they worked together on a Capin Merica jigsaw puzzle. Peter absolutely loved Cap! Cap was his favoritest. After Daddy of course.

Though it was only 9:30 in the morning, Peter had had a busy day. He woke up a little after 7:30 and after doing his yawning and stretching, he sat up in his crib for a few moments before deciding to start his day. And he couldn’t start his day without his daddy.

Peter climbed out of his crib, with the ease of a child who had done this multiple times.  
Gripping the top, he got one leg over the edge, then the other. He scooted down until he was holding on by just his hands, then bravely dropped to the floor. He landed on his butt, his big boy pull up softening the blow. Daddy was teaching Peter to use the big boy potty but he still wore his pull ups at night.

“Good morning, young sir. You are up rather early.” A voice from the ceiling greeted him.

“Hi, Jawbis!” Peter enthusiastically greeted back. Peter loved his daddy’s AI, Jawbis. He always helped Peter and Peter’s daddy, and he would play with Peter whenever he wanted!

Peter made his way out of his room, and down the hall to his daddy’s door. Reaching up on his tippy, tippy toes, he grabbed the door knob with both hands and twisted. Creeping inside, he saw his daddy still sleeping, loud snores coming out of his open mouth.

Silly daddy! It wasn’t sleep time anymore. Using tiny stairs at the foot of the bed that Daddy had put there just for Peter, he made his way up then crawled across the bed. Once he had finally made the long journey across Daddy’s huge bed, Peter reached out a hand and poked a cheek. A hand came up, swatting at Peter. Undeterred, Peter giggled and tried again, poking at his daddy’s nose. “Daddy,” he whispered. “Daddy, time to ge’ up!”

But Stark’s were stubborn, as his daddy liked to say, and his daddy just rolled over away from the bothersome thing poking at his face. Stubborn indeed, because this did not discourage Peter. Now lying on his back, this gave Peter access to his favorite spot. Climbing on his daddy’s chest, Peter started bouncing up and down, giggling at his little game.

Daddy’s eyes flew open, sleepy and confused. Peter grinned. Daddy was up! But daddy only groaned and rolled over, closing his eyes again as Peter toppled (gently) onto the bed. Peter frowned, not liking this. Tentatively, he reached his finger out to poke his daddy again. . . when all of a sudden Daddy growled and pounced! His dancing fingers tickled Peter all over until he was squealing and laughing, then he lifted Peter’s shirt and blew on his tummy. Peter loved rasberry’s on his tummy!

When they were both tired, gasping for breath through their laughter, Daddy finally got up, picking Peter up and carrying him to the kitchen. The kitchen meant breakfast!

“What do you want to eat this morning, Petey-pie?”

“Wapples!”

“Wapples, huh?” Daddy asked, giving him a smacking kiss to Peter’s cheek. “I guess we can have wapples.”

While Daddy was busy making breakfast, Peter made his way to the living room, to the big screen tv.

“Jawbis, you pway ses me treat!” Peter ordered.

“What is your magic word, young sir?” Jarvis had been recently programmed to make sure Peter said please at least once. They were working on manners.

“Pwease, Jawbis!”

“Of course.” The tv came on, playing Peter’s show. Peter watched tv until daddy said it was time to eat.

After breakfast, Daddy said they were going to be lazy this morning. So they watched _two_ whole episodes of Paw Patrol, while Peter cuddled into his daddy’s side.

And then after tv was Peter’s favoritest time of the day. They had Daddy and Peter learning time. Daddy was teaching Peter all kind of fun things, and Peter loved to learn. They learned shapes, and colors and numbers and words. Peter colored and did puzzles and built with blocks. Daddy always made sure they had tons of fun!

But when they were almost finished with their Capin Merica puzzle, daddy had got a phone call. That was okay, because even at only two years old Peter knew Daddy was important! So daddy answered the phone, and then had to go get something from his office3. Ordering Jarvis to watch Peter for just a minute, he walked away.

Three minutes later, Peter was still waiting for Daddy to come back. He sat on the floor, gazing towards the hall where his daddy had disappeared. He didn’t want to finish the puzzle without daddy. Daddy loved puzzles and loved Cap so Peter wanted to finish it together. He waited and waited and _waited_ for Daddy to come back. Stark boys were easily entertained, but they were also easily bored.

Peter needed something to do until daddy got back. His little chocolate eyes brightened as he got an idea! Peter would sing and dance to pass the time. And not just any song, but his most _favorite_ song.

“Jawbis!” Peter called.

“Yes, young sir?”

“Jawbis, pway bay shar!”

“Your magic word, young sir?” Jarvis reminded.

“Pwease, Jawbis!”

“Of course, young sir. Playing Beyonce.”

_“All the single ladies, all the single ladies. All the single ladies, all the single ladies. . .”_

“No! No, Jawbis. Pway baby shar!”

It was quiet for a moment, as Jarvis was processing the request.

“Yes, young sir. Playing _Baby Girl, I’m a Blur_ by Say Anything.”

“Jawbis, no! Jawbis! Bay shirt!”

“Which shirt would you like, sir? Are you not satisfied with the on you are wearing?” Jarvis was confused with what his young sir wanted from him. Though very intelligent for his age, young sir did not know as many words as Sir, so it was hard to always know what he wanted.

“Not shirt, Jawbis! Jawbis, pway bay shart! Bay shart, lie dis! Bay shar doo doo doo doo, bay shart doo doo doo doo.”

“Oh, of course, young sir! Playing _Baby Shark_ by Pink Fong.”

At the first daa daa, Peter squealed enthusiastically, clapping and bouncing on his legs. It was his song!

 _“Baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo, baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo, baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo. . ._ ”

Peter danced and twirled, singing along. He did his hands like a little shark, wiggling his little butt to the tune.

“ _Mommy shark doo doo doo doo doo doo, mommy shark doo doo doo doo doo doo, mommy shark moo moo moo moo moo moo, mommy shark_.”

Moving his arms in the motion of a chomping shark, Peter didn’t realize the danger until . . .

Suddenly there was a Rarhr! behind him and arms surrounded him, swooping him into the air, a voice growling playfully into his ear as he was swung side to side “Daddy shark doo doo doo doo doo doo, daddy shark doo doo doo doo doo doo . . .”

It was Daddy! Yay! And he was singing the song too!

They danced around with Peter in his daddy's arms, giggling and singing and going chomp chomp with their hands and arms like a shark.

As the song came to an end, Daddy collapsed on the couch with Peter in his arms.

“Pway agin, pwease.” Peter requested, snuggling into daddy’s chest.

“Jarvis, play it again. Lower volume.”

“Of course, sir.”

Baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo, baby shark doo doo doo doo

Peter snuggled up with daddy and hummed his song, slowly drifting off to sleep. It had been a long morning. He needed a nap. They’d finish the Cap puzzle later.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the absolutely frigging adorable video of a little girl trying to get Alexa to play the baby shark song. Watch it here if you haven't seen it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pfq59OtwxPk


End file.
